


Runes

by ThatDestielShipper



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDestielShipper/pseuds/ThatDestielShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec arranges a dinner for Magnus to meet his family, if all goes to plan, they'll conclude a perfect evening with a perfect night... with the help of a certain something Clary can provide. Malec. Established.<br/>Rated Mature for later chapters, hopefully (: </p><p>Also posted under the same name on fanfiction.net</p><p>(DISCONTINUED, I'm really sorry, since I got a little older and looked back at my old explict fics I really cringe, and I cant bring myself to write anything explict anymore. I might come back and finish it one day, but for now it's been put to rest.)<br/>(However, if anyone reads this and wants to write the next chapter as a little colab to finish it, DM me and we'll sort it, bc I really don't want to leave it unfinished)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First proper fic on this site, my last one needs editing and stuff so it doesn't count (:  
> This story got great responses and feed back on fanfiction.net, so I'm hoping for the same here (:  
> I really do hope you enjoy, and please leave a comment, it makes my day (: xx

"Please, Clary." Magnus pleaded again down the phone, "What about all the favours I've done for you in the past? And I've never asked for anything back, nothing unreasonable anyway, I just want one small favour, just a little thing." The fact that Magnus was begging a 16 year old girl made him feel sick, he almost always merely took what he wanted, and disregarded the fallout, but what he needed this time wasn't something he could take, it was something he had to ask for.  
"What can be so important, Magnus?" Clary asked, "Why ask me? I'm sure Alec or Jace, heck, even Izzy would help you, why ask me?" She continued sounding confused.  
"I can't, it's not possible, to tell you what I need right now. I cannot ask anyone else, because you are the only person that can help me. Do you think I would have asked Alexander, if I could rather than talking to you? Alec is far more," Magnus paused and laughed quietly under his breath, "Compliant, than you or any of the other Nephilim brats are."  
Clary snorted, "Magnus I wish I could help you, but seeing as you won't tell me what you want, you just called me, Jace and Isabelle brats, and I'm about 90% sure you just made a reference to yours and Alec's sex life, I can't do anything. I'm sorry, I'm hungry, I'm going to make myself some dinner, goodnight Magnus." She pulled the phone away from her ear, intending on hanging up, but from the other end of the line she hear Magnus shouting,  
"No, no, no, wait, Clary I'm sorry! Please!" Clary paused, she couldn't recall a point that she'd ever hear Magnus apologies,  
"This better be important!" She told him. Magnus breathed a sigh of relief,  
"I'll portal to your place in 5 minutes, into your bedroom, so clear away all your bras and whips, please." Clary spluttered,  
"I don't have any whips!"  
"Well I assume Jace was taking them to your place after he asked to borrow mine and Alec's, rather than some secret girlfriends, and seeing as you mother and Luke are in Idris this week, what better for a teenager and her boyfriend to do?" Clary continued to splutter, "I'll be 5 minutes, Clary, once you've finished expelling saliva all over your phone, tidy up, please." He hung up.

The air near Clary's bedroom door shimmered ever so slightly as she was closing the last of her underwear in the cupboard, and Magnus stepped out. To Clary's surprise he wasn't dressed as elaborate, and as eccentric as he ordinarily did, he was wearing a tight black t-shirt, a pair of loose black denim jeans, a pair of black baseball boots, his hair was clean without any kind of gel, sprays or glitter and he wore a single arm brace with a blade tucked into it for protection; the only way anyone who didn't know Magnus would know that he was fond of fine clothing from the way he was dressed was the fact he was wearing purple glittery eyeliner, which brought out the yellow in his strangely cat-like eyes.  
Once Clary had recovered from the shock of seeing Magnus so plain, she walked over and slapped his arm,  
"Don't you dare tell anyone about the whips, okay. It was an experiment, and it didn't go well. You can probably have them back, I doubt we'll be using them again." Magnus smirked,  
"So whips and chains aren't your thing, darling?" He simpered, "Word of advice, you might not like being tied up and stuff, but Jace looks like the sorta guy who prefers it a little rougher, so I'll let you keep the toys, for now." He winked ad then strode across the room and sat on the chair at Clary's desk. "Anyway down to business, my dear."  
Clary walked around and sat on the edge of her bed opposite the warlock, "What do you want then, Magnus?" She sighed, still trying to digest what he'd said about Jace and the whips,  
"As you might know, Alexander has invited me to take dinner with his family, I'm assuming you and Jace will be attending," he looked at her for confirmation, she nodded, "in the past I have toyed with many a man, woman and Downworlder's affections. But I have never allowed myself to get to close, and therefore I have never done the whole teenage rigmarole of meeting the parents, and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do, or how I'm supposed to act." Clary laughed at the warlock,  
"You've come to me for advice on meeting the Lightwoods?" She asked, her eyes streaming,  
"Yes." He snapped, "I thought seeming as you're a marginally attractive young woman you might be able to help. But if its just a joke to you, then I'll ask Isabelle and see how much of a disaster the night will end up being." Clary stopped laughing when he called her 'marginally attractive' and stared at him intently,  
"If you want my honest opinion, Magnus, I'd say asking Izzy would be your best bet. She knows guys and her parents a whole lot more, my experiences with guys are pretty limited to Jace and Simon. Isabelle has a certain pull with guys, they all like her, she probably knows how you should act to make a good impression on her mum and dad, and she wouldn't screw it up for you, she likes to see Alec happy, and with you, he is." She smiled at him, "But what I would say is those clothes look weird on you, I'd stick to your own flamboyant clothes, you don't want to be selling Maryse and Robert a lie that you're normal now, would you?"  
Magnus smiled,  
"You think is happy with me?" He asked,  
"I know he is, he hasn't given me a single dirty look, or had a go that I'm leading Jace astray, since the two of you got together back at Idris." Magnus was smiling like a small child who'd been given ice cream, "Now if that's all you wanted, I need to carry on looking for something to wear to this bloody dinner." She stood up as if to see Magnus out.  
"Uh, no actually, I still need a favour that I know for definite only you can help me with, I'll even help with your outfit for tonight if you help me?" He said, not moving from his seat. Clary sat back down, "If the Lightwoods like me after tonight they will allow Alexander to stay at my apartment for the night. And obviously, seeing as that will deem the night a huge success, we will be having sex, a lot. As well as using runes to make sure Alec doesn't become tired, nor have his muscles ache from over use which I already know of and have used many a time before, I need something to help him keep wanting it, to increase his sex drive for the night." Clary raised a confused eyebrow, the disgust at the mention of her boyfriends brothers sex life, clear of the rest of her face, "Clarissa, don't be dense. I need you to create a rune that will increase Alec's sex drive, and maybe another that I will make it more enjoyable." He stared at her expectantly, she shook her head as if to clear it,  
"You want what?" She asked, Magnus rolled his eyes,  
"2 new runes, if you please, Miss Fairchild. One that increases sex drive and one that increases sexual pleasure."  
Clary nodded, confusedly.  
"I-I think I can do that." She said after a few moments, "That-that shouldn't be difficult." She stood up and reached across Magnus snagging a notebook and marker pen from the desk, before settling herself back on the bed. She sat with the notebook on her lap and the pen poised with the lid off for a few minutes trying to work out how she would go about creating the runes shed been asked,  
"We haven't go all day, Clarissa." Magnus commented after 5 minutes,  
"You want to do it?" She snapped, rolling her eyes, the warlock sighed. Slowly, she concentrated on breathing evenly, then let her eyes slide shut. Clary conjured the image in her mind of the last and only time she'd spent the entire night with Jace; they'd stayed up all night, experimenting with a load of different positions, discussing what they enjoyed what they didn't, working out the things they liked giving and receiving to one and other, as she went through the memory the way you'd leaf through a photo album, her hand which held the pen, began to draw. The lines swept high and then round curving, pointing, joining, touching, smiling. The rune complete, Clary opened her eyes, gasping like she'd just been woken from a dream, she looked down at what she'd drawn, it look a lot like a pair of birds, their faces and beaks linked together like the infinity symbol.  
Clary looked up at Magnus and held out her note pad,  
"Passion, pleasure and drive." She told him, he took the pad from her and studied it,  
"It's pretty complicated to draw," he commented,  
"Isn't that what it's essence is? Sex, love, romance passion, they're complicated as heck. Maybe it saw that and reflected it?" She suggested,  
"Oh Clarissa you romantic," he said teasing, "But, I suppose." Magnus stood up, tore the rune from the note pad and folded it into his trouser pocket.  
"Now you've gotta hold your end of the deal," Clary said, "I don't know what to wear to this dinner." The warlock sighed and walked over to her wardrobe, inside was a pitiful collection of dresses and skirts that Clary had collected over the years and a few that Isabelle had let her keep. Magnus sighed again,  
"Nothing in here will do." He resigned, "but I think I have a dress back at my apartment that would match your eyes and hair," he looked over at Clary's dresser, "and your make up collection will not be enough to compliment the dress." He tutted, "You'll have to come back to my apartment and I will dress you." He decided.  
"But, Jace is meeting me here." Clary protested,  
"Oh I'm sure he'd happily meet you at mine, it's not like its extra work for him, it is in fact less. Now, come come, create a portal we only have 6 hours." Clary raised an eyebrow,  
"What do you even know about makeup?" She asked,  
"Honey, I've been around for the best part of 700 years, I realised I was queer as fuck as I entered year 300 and I was at the opening of Maybeline New Yorks first make up branch. I've built up at least 60 years of modern make up artistry, and I wear enough of it myself, this much perfection takes time." He explained, sass dripping from every word. "Now can we go, I've gotta make you look presentable, and try and talk to Isabelle, and then change out of these fantastically ordinary clothes, all in the next..." He checked his watch, "5 hours and 48 minutes." Clary took her steele out of her back pocket and drew the portal rune on her bedroom door. It shimmered much like the air had when Magnus arrived, she looked at him,  
"I haven't completely got my aim right with these things, I always end up a little bit off, so you'll have to go first and drag me along." She told him. He rolled his eyes and waltzed over to the portal, gripped Clary's forearm and walked through quickly.

Magnus's dressing room was large and had a full wall-sized mirror opposite the door, all items of clothing were split into categories and then organised by colour. In the small wardrobe by the door there was a small collection of dresses and heels, along with jewellery and accessories. Clary was standing in the centre of the room in just her underwear, her discomfort obvious in the way she stood, arms bent to try and cover as much of her torso as she could, legs crossed, as she watched Magnus rummage through his dresses, a frown pinching her lips.  
Magnus cast a look over his shoulder as he searched and tutted,  
"Clarissa, I don't find you particularly attractive, I won't stare." He told her, when she didn't take her arms away from herself he tutted again and then threw her a knee-length camisole dress, "Put that on until I find the dress, oh lord now I remember why I stopped doing this professionally." He muttered to himself while Clary quickly threw the cami on.  
He finally turned around with a dress draped over his arm, Clary gasped,  
"It's beautiful." She assessed, it was black and pinky-red, with lace, the shoulders were lacy, which lead into a opaque black bodice, that flared from the waist with layers of pink silk and a single layer of black lace roses. The petticoat underneath was white and looked like it was made of stiff lace. Clary walked across the room and to feel the silk, she smiled at it, and them at Magnus, "Oh my god, thank you so much Magnus! It's so beautiful, I might even look as nice as Isabelle, Jace will think I look like a woman for once instead of a guy!" She gushed.  
Magnus pushed her back to the centre of the room,  
"I don't know why you put that cami on, I don't take a long time to make decisions, unlike you. Now off." He ordered. Slowly, Clary pulled the camisole dress off and dropped it on the floor, "Clarissa that is impolite, go hang that back in the wardrobe, honestly 4 days with out your mother and Luke and you act like you were raised by wol- elephants." He said as she waked to the wardrobe, hung the cami on the spare hangar and walked back to where the warlock stood.  
"Arms." He told her. She put her arms in the air and Magnus pulled the dress down over her. Once he'd zipped it up he walked around her adjusting it so it hung right, plumping the petticoat, tilting her shoulders to see how her posture affected how the dress looked, how the dress looked on Clary and her surroundings. After almost 10 minutes of Clary feeling self conscious, he smiled,  
"I think the dress looks lovely on you, dear." He said walking back to the cupboard, from it he pulled a tight looking half-length leather jacket, and a pair of thigh high black leather boots with a pair of skin coloured tights, "Put these on." He instructed her. She did as she was told, as she was going to turn around to look at herself in the mirror, Magnus who had been rummaging through a chest of draws next to the only chair in the room, made a noise as if to say don't do that,  
"No looking, I will make you look beautiful, but you can't see the working progress that's not fair." He debated,  
"Okay, okay, I won't look... Want me in the chair." Clary asked, Magnus nodded and continued digging, pulling out products that Clary didn't understand, BB and CC Creams, primer, skin base, thickening paste, she regarded the growing pile with apprehension. Awkwardly she lowered herself into the chair adjusting her jacket and pulling at the dress to make it sit right as she waited for Magnus to finish pulling out the products he needed. Just as he was about to start smothering her face in a multitude of products Clary remembered that she had to tell Jace, out of the pocket she'd put it in, she pulled out her phone and messaged Jace that he should meet her at Magnus's apartment.

Clary stood in front of the mirror with her eyes closed, waiting as Magnus tilted her face to the left and right, changed how she was standing so that she was stood straighter, her arms resting right atop her dress correctly. He finally stood back and Clary could hear him sigh as if to show relief at finishing.  
"You can open you eyes if you want." He said, his smile obvious in his voice. Slowly Clary cracked her eyes open, immediately her eyes were drawn to her own in her reflection. The were framed in a soft dark pink, that was contrasted with a stark black and lashes that could knock a man down. Once she'd digested how majestic her eyes were she focused on the rest of her face, the way Magnus had made her face look slimmer, more adult, made her lips look fuller, and larger, a dark cherry red, the lightness of the blusher made her look cute rather than mysterious and grown-up, but it all seemed to work together. He'd twisted her hair back into a messy bun shape, but left it all very loose, with strands of curly hair framing her face, and twisted into the bun were sparkly clips that glinted in the light. She assessed herself overall, she looked like a lady, worth enough to attend a dinner with the highest members of The Clave, but she amended that taking dinner with Jace and his family was honour enough for her.  
When she'd finally taken in how different she looked se finally turned to Magnus smiling,  
"I feel so pretty." Was all she could say. He laughed,  
"Darling, you look more than pretty, you're beautiful, ravishing, if Jace doesn't fall down on his knees and worship you, you'd better be glad you kept those whips." She almost skipped towards him and hugged him tight,  
"Thank you!" She squealed, he squeezed her,  
"Well, someone has gotta be your fairy-godmother," he said letting go, "Now after," he checked his watch, " 3 and a half hours of dressing and sitting you're probably hungry, go to the kitchen, take what you want, wear my apron so as not to spoil your dress and use a straw to drink anything, so you don't smudge your lipstick, they're in the cupboard in the corner." He said before she could ask. She smiled and nodded, "I'm going to get changed out of these terribly ordinary clothes, and then I'll join you." He said, walking towards his biggest wardrobe. Clary left the room and found the kitchen, and then began making herself pancakes, because beautiful ladies divulged in pancakes when they felt beautiful. 

Magnus and Clary were sat watching Americas Next Top Model when the buzzer went announcing Jace's arrival downstairs, he'd changed from his ordinary clothes to a pair of tight sparkly, purple skinny jeans, a white shirt embroidered with gold thread, a purple tail coat, edged with black leather. His hair was flecked with glitter and purple, his eyes were blended black and purple, and up and down his arms were an assortment of gold chains and gemstones. He'd spent the best part of an hour on the phone to Isabelle, being instructed as to how to act around her parents, and he felt a whole lot more confident in meeting them than he had before.  
Magnus turned to Clary,  
"Right this is what I want you to do," he said, "When I buzz him in, I want you to stand at the top of the stairs holding the cutlass that's by the door, on its strap, and look fierce, fierce like Tyra Banks was just telling all those models to be. I want Jace to see you and fall on his knees, begging for forgiveness." He looked distant for a second, then shook his head,  
"Uh, Magnus I'm not fulfilling some weird fantasy of yours am I?" Clary asked, worrying what sort of gratification he would be getting from it, he smirked,  
"Admittedly, I saw it on a stage performance in the 18th century, but you'd look scary and beautiful and Jace," he buzzed again, "however impatient he might be, needs to be hit full force with your radiance." He walked over to the buzzer, and picker up the door phone, "Jace, my darling ... Yes, Clarissa is here... She was helping me with a small request ... Darling, it's nothing to weird.. I'm sure she'll tell you if you asked... Okay... Okay I'm buzzing you in now..." He put the phone down and turned to nod at Clary, she grabbed the cutlass from the rack by the door, and flung the strap over her shoulder, adjusting it so it hung properly in between her boobs. She then went out the door and stood the the top of the stairs leading a little on the handrail, as she tried to make her face look as fierce as she could make it.  
When Jace reached the stairwell that Clary stood on top, he slowed down. As he climbed, his eyes were drawn to a figure leaning on the hand rail, her hair was drawn up and curly, her face was angular and soft, the knee high boots she wore made her look like she meant business, the dress and jacket she wore made her look dark and gothic, but beautiful, all held together with a majestically deadly cutlass, she look fierce, and like she'd stab you in the heart and then hold you till you died. He fell to his knees a few step from the top,  
"Clarissa Fairchild, I-" lost for words he took her hand and ghosted his lips across the back. When he stood up, she was staring at him, a smile playing on her lips. He climbed the last few steps and pressed his lips softly to hers  
When the broke apart, they turned to Magnus who was stood by the door,  
"Thanks again Magnus, I feel so pretty." Clary told him, he smiled,  
"It's okay, Clary darling." He told her,  
"Alec picking you up? Or are you Portaling in?" Jace asked the warlock,  
"Alexander is currently walking here, we thought it'd be romantic, I suppose, to walk together to the Institute. Jace nodded,  
"You've made Clary look, incredible," he said, "Thank you." Was all he could said to show his gratitude. Clary took the cutlass off over her head,  
"Jace and I aren't likely to need this tonight." She said laughing as she handed it back to the warlock, he laughed with her,  
"I know," he pulled her a little closer, "Remember what I said about Jace in your bedroom Clary, no need to be self-centred and think they're just for you." He smirked, she laughed awkwardly and stepped back.  
"Think what? What for who? Why were you in Clary's bedroom? Clary?" Jac interjected sounding a little worried. Clary turned to him laughing,  
"Don't worry Jace, you'll see later." And she started her decent down the stairs, Magnus's laugh carried behind they as Jace followed her still asking.


	2. Meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for anyone who saw the temporary chapter, and saw that I said it would be uploaded by New Year, you'll see I lied.. I had a big creativity flare in December, that faded pretty quick, so I've been trying quick as I can to finish it, and it's tkae em a while... So I'm really sorry about that ):  
> Anyway, after almost a year and a half, I hope you enjoy the next chapter ^.^

A knock came at the door as Magnus was fretting in the mirror. Once Clary and Jace had left he'd began panicking a little and had restyled his hair twice. He palmed his hair, willing it to lay flat, before answering the door, the mask he usually wore dropping into place, so as not to worry Alec with his own panic.   
"Alexander," he smiled, grabbing the younger man by the arm and pulling him in, closing door with his foot.   
"Magnus, we're going to be late." the Shadowhunter complained, Magnus backed him up against the wall,  
"Yes, but Clarissa and Jace were all over each other before they left and I missed your lips." He muttered pressing his lips to Alec's,   
"Wait what were Clary and Jace doing here?" He said as Magnus pulled back,   
"Doesn't matter. Just stuff." He told him. Alec raised an eyebrow, "Oh, come on, don't do that face!" He sighed, smiling. "You'll find out later," Alec crossed his arms over his chest, Magnus laughed, "Come on, we're going to be late, as you were whining." He backed away, and grabbed his coat from the sofa.   
When he reached the door, Alec was already stood on the doorstep, ignoring Magnus. When the warlock came up behind him and slipped his hand into his partners hand, Alec began walking down the stairs, not giving Magnus a look.   
"Listen," Magnus stopped him as he reached the first landing, "She was doing us a favour, if everything goes well with your parents tonight, you'll get to see what it is. Its a surprise, okay grumpy?" Alec sighed and nodded. They continued down the stairs together.   
When they got outside a cold chill met them, Magnus done his coat up tighter, and squeezed Alecs hand, slipping them both into his pocket, Alec smiled gratefully.   
"Nervous?" Magnus asked,   
"Terrified."Alec laughed, "My parents are so... normal, and you're so bright and flamboyant, I'm terrified they're not going to approve. Not that I don't think they'll like you, as long as you're not too sarcastic, and as much of a smartass as normal, I think they'll love you. But they're having a hard enough time getting to grips with the fact you're not a woman,"  
"Maybe I should dance naked on the table for them, so they know I'm definitely male?" Magnus suggested. Alec raised a disapproving eyebrow,   
"Do you want to kill my father?" Magnus laughed and shook his head. "Good. As I was saying, dealing with the fact you're not a woman, so the fact you also look like you fell out of a Pride festival through the glitter section, will make a... not good first impression." Magnus frowned,  
"I was wearing normal clothes. Clarissa suggested I change so as not to fool them into thinking I was 'normal'. We've not walked that far, I can go back and change?" Alec smirked,  
"No! I like your clothes. It'd be weird seeing you in anything but your clothes. I'm just saying that because they're not used to it, and they're... old-fashioned, they might get the wrong impression. And I really don't want them to. I really want them to like you, and see how amazing you are." Magnus slipped his hand out of his pocket and wrapped and wrapped it round the younger mans waist,  
"If its any comfort, what they think of me, wont make me like you any less. You're still my," he paused and counted on his other hand, "16th favourite person." Alec shoved him, raising an eyebrow and smirking, "fine, fine, you're definitely in the top 6." Magnus laughed and pulled the Shadowhunter closer, to kiss him on the cheek. 

Magnus began fiddling with his hair as the Institute came into view. Alec laughed,  
"I've never seen you nervous before, its strange." he commented. Magnus glared at him,  
"Your observation was unnecessary," he snapped. They stopped when they got to the gate of the Institute, Alec turned to face the warlock, the Shadowhunter was dressed head-to-toe in black, tight black trousers that showed the right things to those looking, with a black shirt tucked into it, and a black blazer-jacket. Next to him, Magnus looked like a rainbow explosion.   
"Ready?" Alec asked. Magnus swallowed,  
"Not at all." he replied. "Hang on." he said as Alex moved to turn toward the front door. He began shouldering off his purple jacket, revealing his white shirt. Alec sighed,   
"If you take off that jacket, I swear I'll tell my mother I walked in on you screwing your cat. and then she won't like you even if you are wearing a nice shirt." Magnus frowned, but slid the jacket back on.   
Alec smiled and stepped close to him, "They're just as nervous, mother was ordering Max to lay the table with the bone china I've only seen her use when the head of the Clave have visited, and my father was reading 'How to Meet the In-Laws' online this morning. I promise, they're just as nervous as you are, now stop fiddling." the role reversal would've been entertaining to Magnus in any other situation, normally it was him comforting Alec at any given time, while Alec was a puddle of terrified nerves. Alec pressed his lips to the warlocks, quieting his pounding head. Magnus reached to wrap an arm around Alec's waist, and to tangle the other hand in his black hair.   
"Now come on," Alec said when they broke apart. "We were running late when we left, mother will be going spare." he slipped his hand into the warlock's hand and half-towed him toward the door.  
Magnus had visited the Institute on more than one occasion, but never had he been so terrified. 'I've not met someone's parents formally before,' he rationalised to himself, 'and I've not cared for someone as I do Alec in a long time. Its just because you're new to this.' he tried to convince himself.   
The old elevator pinged and the door opened revealing Church, Alec's cat, sprawled in the middle of the corridor, Magnus dropped Alec's hand and went to crouched by the cat, smart cats made him happy, he scratched the cats ear, talking to him, "Did you pee on Jace's bed like I suggested last time I was here?" Alec leant against the wall, watching the warlock fondly, "Did you sit on Alec's face in the middle of the night, so he'd wake up and remember his bed isn't as cool as mine, especially when I'm not napping in it, like we discussed." the cat looked him in the eye and meowed, "Good, good. We'll make a fine evil villain out of you yet, Church."   
Alec snorted, "You speak cat now?" he asked, Magnus straightened up and looked at his Shadowhunter,   
"I speak most languages, Alexander, I am old enough to have learnt." Alec laughed at him, taking his hand again and pulling him down the hall to the formal dining room where his parents (and Max) had laid the table.   
Maryse and Robert were stood together by the mantle piece when they entered the room. Immediately, Alec's mothers eyebrows shot up when she caught sight of Magnus. She'd met him before many times, but a small part of her assumed he'd look less bright for their first formal meeting. Alec pulled Magnus forward and went to greet his parents,  
"Mother, Father." he nodded at each of them in turn, he pulled his arm forward to pull Magnus more into their gathering, "This is my.. boyfriend, Magnus." Maryse smiled warily and held out her hand,  
"Mr Bane, we've met before, you are as.. flamboyant as ever." Magnus looked at the hand and them back up to Maryse's face then to Alec, he suddenly looked like a rabbit in headlights. Alec squeezed the warlock's hand, when he didn't respond Alec shook his arm. Magnus's eyes got wider, and his eyebrow started twitching. Alec smirked,  
"Mother, father, if you'll excuse us for a minute." without waiting for their answer, he dragged Magnus from the room, and into the study across the hall. He backed Magnus up against the table, seeing as the warlock looked unsteady on his feet. "Its strange to see you get stage fright." Alec laughed, "I literally don't think I've ever seen you look so cute and terrified." he teased. Magnus blinked at him a few times, before shaking his head and looking down at their feet. After a couple of seconds he looked back up,   
"Sorry," he said, "I've just not done this before, I blanked. I actually forgot how to speak." Alec raised an eyebrow,  
"Never done what?" he asked,  
"Never met the parents, well I have, but not since meeting the parents meant a fight to the death and some poor girls hand in marriage." Alec snorted,  
"I promise they wont eat you. They wont make you fight anyone for my hand. They wont even insult you." he out a hand on Magnus's cheek. He wasn't nearly this touchy-feely when his sister or Jace was around, "I'll be there holding your hand the entire time, I promise." Magnus leant into Alec's hand, he smirked,  
"What if one of us has to pee? Will you still hold my hand?" Alec smiled and shook his head,  
"I would have no problem holding your hand to the bathroom, Magnus, but I have a funny feeling my parents would have a thing or two to say about it. But fine, I promise I will hold your hand the entire time we're around my parents if it makes you feel better, unless one of us needs to pee, or one of us needs to use a knife and a fork." they both laughed.  
"I do love you, Alexander." Magnus announced wrapping his arms around Alec's waist and pulling him close. The hand Alec had on the warlocks cheek slipped to the back of his neck, as Magnus pressed his lips to the Shadowhunters. 

Outside the room, Maryse, Robert and Isabelle were peering through the ajar door. Izzy was holding back a giggle, and Alec's parents were looking on their faces soft, approving smiles on their faces. They scrambled the moment the couple pulled apart and began walking toward the door. 

Maryse and Robert had barely made it back to the dining room before Alec and Magnus entered the room. This time Mangus walked a little straighter and he was almost beaming,   
"Mr and Mrs Lightwood," he reached out and shook their hands in turn, "nice to meet you again, under such calm and civil circumstances." Alec smiled and nodded at his parents in turn,  
"Mother, father. This is my boyfriend Magnus Bane." He reintroduced them.   
"Mr Bane," Maryse smiled,   
"High Warlock," Robert nodded, always one to use titles before names.   
"Do come, sit down. We had laid the table so you were sitting opposite each other, but if you would like to sit together you are quite welcome to." Magnus smiled gratefully, and squeezed Alec's hand.   
As they sat down, Isabelle and Max entered the room. Max in a little black suit, and Isabelle in a floor length midnight blue backless gown. Alec smirked at his little brother, who was trying hard to look grown up as he held his arm out to his sister and walked them to the fire place,  
"Mother, father." Max said staring at his fathers hands dead in front of him, Robert ruffled his hair,  
"Mother, father." Isabelle greeted her parents,  
"Isabelle, there is a small change to the seating, Jace and Magnus are swapping seats, you're still next to Clarissa, but Max is now next to Magnus." Her father told her, she rolled her eyes but said nothing, instead Max stomped his foot,  
"But Jace promised me he'd eat all my vegetables if I sat next to him, and he was going to tell me about how to swim, because him and Clary were going to take me swimming."  
"Max you'll sit where you're told."Maryse told her youngest son, "and Magnus can tell you all about swimming, no doubt he knows how to." Max grumbled under his breath, and then slouched to his seat dragging his feet, once settled in his seat, he slid down so he was slouched in his chair and crossed his arms, swinging his legs so he rhymically kicked one of the table legs. Alec leant across Magnus,  
"Stop sulking, and sit up properly. Magnus is much nicer than Jace." Max scowled at his oldest brother. Magnus touched Alec's shoulder as if to say move out of the way. He leant down so he was within whispering distance of the young boy,  
"Look in your left trouser pocket." Max frowned and slipped a hand in his pocket, eyes wide he pulled out a bar of chocolate, Magnus winked and put a finger to his lips, "Now come on shorty, sit up straight." Max wriggled in his seat till he was sat up straight, under the table his little fingers were making light work of unwrapping the chocolate, casting a quick look to his parents he snapped a bit off and popped it in his mouth.   
Alec smiled at the warlock, and squeezed his hand as Jace and Clary appeared at the door, both red faced, Magnus noted that the perfect edges of Clary's lipstick were now not-so perfect. The quickly greeted Jace's parents and then took their seats, Magnus caught Jace's eye across the table, smirked and then wiped the side of his mouth indicating the Jace should do the same. Jace picked up a spoon and used the back as a mirror, before wiping away the smudge of lipstick.   
Maryse and Robert took the seats at either end of the table, and the group began their meal.

The conversation had waned and a contented silence fell in the room,   
"Jace, Isabelle, clear the table please." Maryse instructed, Jace rolled his eyes, and Isabelle huffed as they stood up and took everyones plates.   
"The meal was, I think, the best I've ever had Mrs Lightwood." Magnus complimented Maryse as Jace and Isabelle left the room, Maryse smiled,   
"Thank you Mr Bane. Isabelle offered to help, but I'm sure Alec's told you how... experimental her cooking habits are." Everyone around the table laughed. Magnus noticed Clary staring at the spot where her plate had been, looking nervous. He didn't blame her, if Alec wasn't next to him, holding his hand under the table, he'd be stumbling over his words and looking as nervous as she did.  
"I had the pleasure of styling and dressing Clarissa this afternoon, she looks stunning don't you all think." Magnus told the remainder of the table, Clary blushed,  
"The dress and hair reminds me of her mother at her age, both are very beautiful." Robert commented, "You are growing into a beautiful woman with the same grace and air of sophistication as your mother Clary." he added smiling at her. She blushed more, and smiled, not sure whether to say thank you or deny she had any grace or sophistication like her mother. "Shall we move to the library, its warmer and more comfortable in there?" he suggested, looking up at his wife, she smiled and stood up.  
Alec and Magnus stood up together, their hands still interlocked. Max jumped off his chair and followed them out of the room, Magnus looked back,   
"Clary, aren't you going to join us?" he asked her. She turned on her chair,  
"Nah, I think I'll help Jace and Izzy wash up." she said sliding out of her chair and going the opposite way to the library, toward where Magnus would assume was the kitchen. Alec tugged Magnus along,  
"Maybe they'll have made a decision about whether I can stay with you tonight?" he said explaining his eagerness to rejoin his parents. Magnus smirked,  
"Patience grasshopper." he teased. Alec poked his tongue out, Magnus made to bite it, and they both laughed, before Max made the fact he was still there known with a 'gross',   
"Max, go to the library first, me and Magnus have some adult things to do really quickly before we go in." Max grumbled and huffed, as he flounced off down the hallway to the library. Alec dragged them both into one of the bedrooms that were on the corridor,  
"Alexander, I will not have sex with you so soon after we have eaten." he teased again, "Shut up." Alec smirked rolling his eyes and slapping the warlock's arm, "I think that went quite well don't you?" he smiled,  
"Still didn't stop me crapping myself for the majority of the time." Magnus laughed. Alec jumped up to perch on the chest of drawers so they were the same height.   
"They wouldn't've noticed, don't worry. You were amazing." he put his legs around Magnus's hips and pulled him close, pressing his lips to the warlock's, tangling his fingers in his dark hair. Magnus slid his hands along the waistband of Alec's wonderfully tight trousers, dragging his knuckles over the bulge. The shadowhunter parted his lips, and slid his tongue into Magnus's mouth as Magnus undone the button of Alec's trousers and slipped his hand into the younger mans underwear, palming him as his other hand slid up the back of Alec's shirt, running his nails up and down his back. Alec moaned quietly into Magnus's mouth, biting down on the warlock's tongue when Magnus squeezed his shaft.   
After a couple of minutes Alec reluctantly pulled back,   
"We, we should-d go join my parents." he stuttered out, breathing heavily. Magnus slipped his hand out of Alec pants and left it resting on his thigh,  
"To be continued then." he said taking Alec's hand and helping him jump off the drawers.   
"I suppose so," Alec murmured adjusting his shirt and trousers. 

Alec and Magnus entered the library and found only Mr and Mrs Lightwood,  
"We sent Max to help wash the dishes, no doubt he'll find our conversation boring." Robert told the pair when Alec quirked and eyebrow and scanned the room. He checked his watch, "It's getting late, so I suppose you'll want to know our decision, so you can make what ever plans you need to. Bane," he turned to look directly at Magnus, "I was worried when Alexander told us about your relationship, that you were using our son as a toy, or a distraction, your... exploits are famed throughout Downworlder communities. But I think Maryse will agree that it seems you are genuine." Maryse nodded, "So, if you two want to... spend the night at Magnus's together, we don't have an, ahem, problem with it." Alec, who had been holding in a smile through his fathers entire dialogue, regardless of his comment on Magnus's past, let him face split open with a beaming smile. He stepped forward to hug his father, and then thought better of himself and grasped his forearm to shake his arm.   
"Thank you father, mother." he stepped back to take Magnus's hand back. The warlock smiled,  
"Thank you both, I'll take care of him." he promised. Maryse smiled back,  
"I know full well you will, Mr Bane." she told him.   
"I need to grab a few things from my room, so we'll be going." Alec smiled at his parents and began pulling Magnus from the room.   
In the hall, Magnus tried to pull Alec to a halt, to celebrate their small victory, but Alec dragged the warlock onward,  
"I want to hurry up and grab a change of clothes, and get back to your apartment." Alec told him turning corners until they reached his room, "Wait out here, my rooms messy." He instructed, Magnus raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, and instead leant against the wall by the door, while Alec ran in his room.   
After a few minutes, Magnus remembered his visit to Clary's, and pushed the door open to call through, "Bring-," Alec flung himself across the room and slammed the door, Magnus quirked an eyebrow and smirked at the door, but continued, "Bring your spare steele, I think Chairman Meow is hoarding again, I've run out of spoons, and the one you left behind at the weekend has gone missing. And if you're getting changed, you know, I'm not shy. Also, I sort of want to take those fiiiine trousers off for you later." He waited a few seconds to see if Alec would reply, but he remained silent, "If you don't assure me those trousers are staying put, I'm gonna strip off and kiss Jace, and maybe even see if your dad will-" a laugh came from the room followed by a,  
"Alright, they're staying on! Just stop trying to give my dad a heart attack!"   
Magnus laughed, "Good," he considered for a moment, "maybe you can even do a strip tease for me later, as I've been /such/ a good boy." He added.   
Alec opened the door, a backpack on his shoulder, he pecked Magnus on the lips, "Maybe if you play your cards right, and pay me of course," he sashayed down the corridor, "Strippers get paid." He finished. Magnus caught up, eyes shining,   
"Perhaps the little gift Clary gave me will be payment enough swee'heart." He suggested.   
Alec jutted his bottom lip, "Please tell me what it is." He begged, trying to make puppy eyes at his boyfriend. Magnus laughed and shook his head,  
"Nope, but you'll see reeeeeally soon." He blew a kiss at Alec and then skipped off down the corridor, passing an amused Jace and Clary as he skidded toward the elevator door.


End file.
